Morning
by coveryourteeth
Summary: SLASH! MATURE! M/M sex in stable relationship. Part II of halloween, but can be stand-alone


The rain drummed against the bedroom windows as the wind howled, rattling the panes of glass. Although it was morning, little light penetrated their warm and cozy cocoon on this dreary fall day. Spencer glanced over at the bedside clock squinting to read the time, then checked the baby monitor.

He rolled over to look at his bed companion who was breathing deeply and evenly, sprawled out on his back. Aaron had kicked the blankets off himself at some point during the night, and lay exposed in just his undershirt which had ridden up revealing his toned abdomen. Spencer leaned over and softly stroking his husband's sleep-flushed cheek. He kissed his way down Aaron's body, enjoying the lingering scent of last night's sex. He admired the soft cock as it rested on the muscular thigh. He kissed the head before taking it into his mouth, humming as he sucked. He leisurely caressed his husband, cherishing the lazy weekend morning. He expertly licked and rubbed Aaron with his tongue, feeling the flesh harden in his mouth. He noted the change in his partner's breathing pattern, and knew he was awake. He deep-throated the now throbbing mass and Aaron groaned appreciatively, instinctively lifting his hips off the bed and pushing himself further into Spencer's inviting mouth. He ran his fingers through the soft brown locks then yanked involuntarily as he was overcome by the sensation in his dick. Spencer quickened his pace, slurping up and down as Aaron came strongly without warning.

Aaron sunk heavily back into the mattress, body completely relaxed.

"Morning" he mumbled hoarsely, smiling sleepily at Spencer who crawled up the bed so they were face to face.

Spencer leaned down kissing Aaron deeply, allowing him to taste himself. Aaron closed his eyes enjoying their closeness. He reached for Spencer's erection and began to masturbate him with even strokes.

Spencer broke their kiss, before repositioning himself so that his arousal was against Aaron's lips. Aaron stuck his tongue out, tasting his husband as he flicked the smooth surface.

"Suck me" Spencer whispered encouragement.

Aaron teased Spencer, sucking rhythmically as he moved the length in and out of his mouth, fisting the base. He swallows repeatedly, caressing the tip with his throat.

Spencer murmured appreciatively, as he watched Aaron, massaging his scalp with his fingertips.

"I'm cumming" he whispered, pulling himself out, so he pulsed onto Aaron's tongue. Aaron locked eyes with Spencer as he swallowed.

"Love you" Spencer leaned down, as they hugged and kissed.

"Gotta pee" Aaron broke their embrace, rolling out of bed.

Spencer watched his naked backside retreat into the bathroom before following him out of bed. He straightened the bed sheets, quickly making the bed. He walked into the bathroom just as Aaron flushed. Aaron patted his tush playfully as they switched places and Spencer relieved himself.

"Are you in the mood for French toast?" Spencer asked as Aaron began brushing his teeth.

"Yum" Aaron smiled through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I was thinking of surprising Jack with the set of finger-paints we bought the other day. It's perfect for a gloomy Saturday."

"Great idea" Aaron agreed after rinsing his mouth and spitting into the sink. "I have a couple of hours of work I need to finish up over the weekend" Aaron continued, with an apologetic glance.

Spencer frowned but didn't say anything as he flushed, then grabbing his own toothbrush.

"Sorry" Aaron slipped his arms around Spencer's narrow waist, making eye contact in the bathroom mirror before kissing his husband's cheek.

Spencer squeezed Aaron's forearm reassuringly as he silently brushed his teeth. After a second kiss Aaron stepped back. Walking into the bedroom, he slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a thermal tee shirt.

"I want to get some extra work done now so I can take more time off later in the month."

"I know" Spencer looked at him as he walked into their bedroom to dress in his house pants and sweater. "Doesn't mean I have to like it" he added with the beginnings of a pout. "You work too hard as it is. The weekends should be ours, which is why you changed departments in the first place."

"I know, but you have to admit bringing work home on the weekends has been an exception, not a rule." 

"Trueeeee" Spencer still wasn't happy about it.

"Will is away this weekend. Why don't you invite JJ and Henry over for a play date tomorrow afternoon for a few hours? Whatever work I don't get done while she visits, I'll leave for Monday. Agreed?"

"I guess." Aaron pulled Spencer to him, holding him in a tight bear-hug. "Do I still get French toast, or are you mad at me." He teased playfully. 

"I'll make the French toast, but you owe me a foot massage. And not a 5 minute one either."

"Deal" Aaron kissed Spencer. "Now let's eat, I'm starving!" 

Aaron unlocked and opened their bedroom door. Spencer turned off the baby monitor before heading to their son's bedroom. He smiled, watching the boy who was lying sideways on the bed, sprawled out with the blanket halfway off the bed.

'Just like his papa' Spencer laughed to himself as he lifted the blanket covering the boy, kissing his cheek before quietly leaving the room.

"He's still sleeping?" Aaron asked as Spencer joined him in the kitchen. Aaron had brought the newspaper in then turned on the coffee maker, and now began gathering the assorted breakfast ingredients from the refrigerator and cupboard.

"The one and only benefit to a delayed bedtime" Spencer smiled, referring to the family getting home late the night before after dinner at Aaron's brother's new place.

"I'm so proud of him" Spencer knew Aaron was referring to Sean. "He really is a great chef. The food last night was delicious!"

"I'll ask him for the chicken receipt you liked so much"

"And the recipe for the fudge cake that Jack stuck his hand into" Aaron chuckled.

The two moved around each other with ease and familiarity, engaging in light conversation as Spencer prepared the French toast and pancakes while Aaron attempted the fry eggs. He always insisted on helping with weekend breakfast despite the glaring lack of the 'chef gene' his brother was bestowed with.

"It's burning!" Spencer jumped in to flip the eggs.

"I got it" Aaron shooed Spencer's hand away.

"Monkey's missing!" A toddler's voice screamed in panic from the kitchen doorway, then quickly ran on towards the living room.

Spencer and Aaron exchanged a look before Aaron followed his son.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Somebody stoled Monkey" he tearfully repeated, referring to the teddy bear daddy bought him. He pulled off the couch cushions looking for his companion.

Aaron thought quickly, trying to remember the last time he saw the bear. He remembered bringing it to Sean's place last night.

"Did you check your room? He may have moved to the floor during the night"

"I already diiiid" Jack sounded mildly annoyed by the unhelpful suggestion as he tore through the toy chest in the living room.

"Daddy!" Jack called out for help.

"Monkey is missing" Aaron explained when Daddy walked into the now toy-strewn room, then headed to their son's bedroom to check for the bear himself.

"Stop throwing toys" Spencer gently scolded the child, who was about to toss out a bucket of matchbox cars.

"But monkey..." He sniffled. "He was napt"

"Monkey was not kidnapped." Spencer leaned down to pick his son up, while making a mental note to remind his husband not to use work-jargon at home.

He suspected the toy was left in the car last night when Aaron carried the sleeping boy into the house.

"Monkey slept over at Uncle Sean's house last night" Spencer reassured him, giving Aaron a knowing glance as the man rejoined them following his unsuccessful bedroom search. He dreaded telling Spencer what the boy's room looked like after Jack's search.

"But why did he sleep there?" Jack asked, skeptical.

"He wanted to keep Uncle Sean company in his new house." 

Jack thought about it, then concluded "He probably wanted more chocolate cake." That made more sense to him, as he remembered the yummy treat.

Jack rested his head on daddy's shoulder.

"Ready for breakfast?" Spencer asked as he carried the boy into the kitchen. Aaron slipped out to the garage to check the car for the stuffed animal.

"Let's call Monkey and Uncle Sean" Jack looked pleadingly at his daddy after he was placed in his chair by the table.

"We can call them after we eat."

"No! Jack whined, flailing his arms in protest.

"Jack!" daddy warned. "Is that the way for a big boy to behave?"

Jack grumbled unhappily as daddy placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him.

"Monkey is hungry too" he pouted as he chewed his first mouthful.

"Look who's home!" Papa entered the room holding the toy out to Jack.

"MONKEY!" Jack screamed, jumping off his chair and running to his long lost pal. He hugged his friend tightly after papa handed it to him.

"What do you say to papa for going to bring Monkey home?"

"Thank you papa" the toddler said happily, allowing his father to hug and kiss him then place him back in his seat.

"Jack, what's our rule about toys at the table?" Daddy reminded.

"But…"

"Give Monkey to me. He will rest in your room until you finish eating."

Jack handed the bear over to daddy, knowing this wasn't a battle he could win.

Spencer gasped as he walked into his son's room, shocked by the site that greeted him. Drawers were opened and emptied, with clothing and toys strewn across the carpeted floor.

Looking grim, Spencer returned to the kitchen. Aaron gave his husband a sympathetic look.

"You know the foot massage you own me? Thirty minutes. Minimum."


End file.
